


All that glitters is not gold

by kingbeezelbub



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, F/F, Femdom, Inflation, Interspecies Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Carol, Rimming, Threesome - F/F/F, golden alien futa woman, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: During their stint into outer space, Captain Marvel and the Avengers get captured by the gardeners, and one of them decides to make Carol into her own personal plaything...





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh, yes…” A woman’s sultry voice breathed out as loud slurping sounds could be heard in the room. “Give it to me…” 

Carol Danvers felt a large golden hand pressed behind her head as she licked on Ex Nihila’s wet slit beneath her big yet soft ass. “Pleasure me…” The deer-horned woman murmured as she felt that tongue brush against her lips. “And I will give you a reward…” 

Carol gasped as she drove her tongue into the insides of the golden giantess, hoping to make her cum and go mad with desire. And she was getting close to the former as that hand gripped on her head, signifying that Ex Nihila was about to release her juices. The blonde bombshell felt the juices splash upon her face as her captor let out a breathy moan, pulling her head away from her golden behind.

“Enough,” Ex Nihila panted. “You have done well. Now, I will give you what you desire as well.” She then grabbed Carol’s legs and lifted her lower body towards her face and chest.

“I can smell your essence here…” She trailed one of her fingers from Carol’s back to her now-damp pussy staining the crotch of her suit. “And it has a delicious scent.” With that, she began to lick at the fabric-covered pussy while groping her captive’s ass.

Carol moaned as she felt that tongue brush against her sopping wet pussy. She fought the urge to scream or cry out, not wanting to give the gardener the satisfaction of letting her become her toy.

But soon, she would face a new challenge as Ex Nihila began to drill her middle finger into her anus, her fingernail piercing the fabric and digging itself into her anal tunnel. Then she heard cloth being ripped away, the cool air blowing against her now-bare pussy and anus. “Is this more to your liking?” The muscular deer-woman cooed as she resumed licking and pressing her lips against Carol’s lower ones.

The golden giantess then pulled her finger out of her captive’s ass and pulled her mouth away from her delicious fruit. “You taste good. But now I will give you something special.” She then began to grow her clitoris into a large and thick penis and aimed it at Captain Marvel’s vagina. “You will give birth to a new seed.”

Before Carol could even utter a word, Ex Nihila then thrust her new cock deep into her folds, making her scream out. Carol kept crying out as the golden goddess mounted her, grabbing her blonde locks with one hand and pulling on one of her arms for leverage with the other. 

Tears ran down her eyes as the once-proud Avenger was being used as a sex toy and a baby-making machine once again; only this time her captor was stronger and her friends were in danger. God knew what was going to happen to them if she tried to resist.

“You seem to have accepted the fact that you are going to create a new life within yourself,” Ex Nihila grunted as she felt closer to injecting her captive with her seed. “I, for one, will enjoy seeing what child you will give birth to.” The deer-horned woman felt Carol’s vaginal muscles clamping on her dick, as if her womb was already wanting to receive the milky treasure that soon would burst forth from the golden rod.

Carol felt her other arm being pulled on as that damned rod buried itself into her secret garden, no doubt that it would plant its accursed seeds. She tried to pull away, but her own body was betraying her, as it was starting to become more accustomed to the brutal and rough fucking her captor was giving her. 

Then a loud scream was heard. Carol realized it was coming from her, as Ex Nihila finally released her hot, think, sticky seed into her womb, pumping it all into her. The blonde could feel the warmth against her stomach flowing upwards as her womb was expanding to accommodate the flow of cum rushing inside.

Ex Nihila then pulled out from her captive’s pussy and looked at her cum pouring out of her love tunnel. “I suppose it is enough to have imprinted my seed inside of your womb. Although it seems I might have overdone it.” She then glanced at her captive, who was on her hands and knees, panting heavily.

Carol grunted as she looked at the puddle of cum between her legs. She pressed a hand onto her stomach and began to worry about what she was going to carry if she got pregnant by that golden tormentor. 

“I suppose the child will be a mix of human and gardener,” Ex Nihila mused as she lifted Carol up to her feet and began to drag her along as they headed out of the room. The blonde Avenger had a feeling that this was merely the start of what was in store for her…


	2. Chapter 2

"N-No, please..." Carol gasped as she felt cool air brush against her sore pussy, Ex Nihila looking at her like she was some kind of tasty dish. Tears came to her eyes as old, bad memories came flushing back to her. "I don't want this..."

"Unfortunate for you," The golden, horned woman sneered down at her captive, her cock twitching in anticipation. "Because I plan on making you bear my fruit. And I will not stop until it is done." She then gave one of her buttocks a squeeze. "And you are quite ripe for your age. A blessing."

The blonde let out a choked gasp as she felt that damned strong hand patting her still slightly-bloated stomach gently, sending shivers down her spine. What was that golden bitch going to do to her, she didn't even know. 

"But now, I will not focus on that. I will test your limits on how much your insides can hold when I release everything into you." Ex Nihila's lips split open to reveal a smile with gleaming teeth. "You will take my seed and hold it in until I say so." She then grabbed Carol by the hips and aimed her thick, meaty rod at her virgin anus. "Prepare yourself." 

Before Carol had the time to say anything, she felt her captor pierce through her defenses, her back gate being destroyed and the golden battering ram burrowing itself deep into her secret garden. The former Ms. Marvel let out a choked cry as Ex Nihila began to move, her hips slamming against her ass, making her cheeks shake violently. "Oh, god," She mewled out, a tear running down her face.

"I can feel your warmth, your tightness around me." The horned demoness growled, grabbing her buttocks and squeezing them as she pounded the hell out of her captive's poor hole, ignoring her discomfort. "You will make a good carrier."

Carol clenched her teeth, refusing to say anything. She couldn't show weakness to this giantess, this evil woman who wanted to turn her into a baby factory. But she couldn't stop the many thoughts running through her mind, thoughts about her friends being tortured, thoughts about her own female friends suffering the same fate she was going through. Tears began to run freely down her face as the short-haired blonde was brought back to reality from a light smack to her ass and the throbbing dick inside her.

"I am going to cum now," Ex Nihila rumbled, shoving all of her length into Carol's rectum and throwing her head back, facing the ceiling. She let out a grunting moan as she exploded into the blonde, her thick cum rushing down into her bowels.

Carol let out a moan as well, feeling her intestines being filled and flooded by the warmth of the gooey spunk. She clenched her teeth as her belly began to expand and swell, a strangled cry escaping her lips. The spandex of her outfit was being stretched to accommodate her now-growing girth of her stomach.

"That'll be enough," Ex Nihila then pulled out of the hapless Captain Marvel, a trail of cum following her and drops landing on the floor. She eyed the blonde's asshole leaking out her seed, her big pregnant-looking stomach swaying slightly. "And now, to keep you from making a mess..." She grabbed a large cylinder-shaped object and placed it inside Carol's ass, stopping up the cum leak. "There, it will serve nicely."

Carol groaned, turning over and letting the golden woman see her fully bloated gut and wet, sopping pussy. "Please...No more..." She breathed out, her stomach gurgling loudly. "I-I need to release it..."

"Not yet." Ex Nihila knelt down and spread open the hapless blonde's legs apart, licking her lips. "Not until I'm done with your other orifice. Then you may release it." She reached out to caress her stomach gently, then she began to lean down and lick Carol's cunt clean of her juices.

Carol moaned as the golden woman's tongue roamed all over outside of her pussy and then inside of her, arching her back and throwing her head back. She only hoped she could try to pick up the pieces of her life after this...


	3. Chapter 3

Moans and pants filled the room as Carol was bouncing on Ex Nihila's thick cock, a glazed expression of lust on her face. How long was she being fucked by her? She didn't know. Her asshole was quite loose after the object inside her was pulled out and her stomach emptied. She had never felt so...good in her life. "So...So deep!" Carol moaned, her arms around the larger golden female. "I can feel you p-poking my womb..."

"I see you're enjoying this. It would be quite sad to see your friends to see you like this," Ex Nihila purred, looking into Captain Marvel's eyes. She could feel her captive's pussy clinging to her rod, and it was comfortable. "Such a wanton woman you are."

"Ohh...!" Carol felt the large hands on her back caress and massage her, making her face go redder and eliciting a throaty moan from her. "I-I need more..."

"Fear not," Ex Nihila spoke. "I have invited a friend to make you feel even more at ease." She turned to the door from her place on the bed. "Enter."

The door opened, and a light-blue skinned alien woman with bubblegum-colored hair entered the room, her big breasts bouncing with each step. "You rang, horn-head?" Her melodious voice called out.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Philia." Ex Nihila raised an eyebrow at her, a smirk forming on her face. "I have need of your services."

"Ooh, you want me to play with you again? I really enjoyed that...!" Philia brought out her long, slimy, purple tongue and licked her lips, coating them with her thick saliva. "I really liked hearing you howl, too."

"I will consider it later. Right now, I have someone that needs you more." The horned woman gestured to Carol and her bouncing ass. "She needs your expertise."

"Mmmm!" Philia practically strode over towards the human woman and looked her over. "My, my. She may not be big and built as you are, but I am loving her cute, round ass~" She reached out and lightly patted one of Carol's buttocks. "Ooh, it's pliant too! This is gonna be good."

Carol looked back at the strange alien woman, who had her hands latched onto her cheeks and spread them apart, her tongue slipping out from her mouth. "W-What are you going to do?" She asked, blushing.

"You ever had a tongue fucking before, honey?" Philia asked in a sweet, honeyed voice. 

Carol shook her head.

"Then prepare to have your mind blown," Without warning, the blue alien girl's tongue darted into Carol's anus and slithered its way deep in her bowels. The blonde Avenger let out a loud moan as her insides were violated by that thick tongue. 

"Do you feel her inside of you?" Ex Nihila chuckled, a coy grin on her face. "Do you feel my cock and her tongue churning your stomach?" She kept thrusting deep into Carol's lower mouth, watching Carol's face twist into an expression of pure lust and ecstasy. "I doubt you can even talk right now."

Philia let out a content hum as she nuzzled her face against the earth woman's ass, her tongue squirming around Carol's innards. She began to recall doing the same thing to Ex Nihila, and the thought of it was making her wet with excitement.

Carol moaned and gasped as she looked down at her stomach, seeing occasional bulges where Philia's tongue was poking outwards and drew back in. The sensation of being fucked in both holes was making her go crazy. "Oh...Ahh...!" Captain Marvel could feel her orgasm coming up and tried to announce it. "Gah...Go-Gonna come...Ugh!"

"So am I," Ex Nihila growled softly as her cock began to throb against the earth woman's pussy walls. "Prepare yourself, Carol Danvers."

Philia made a noise and slowly began to retract her slimy organ out of the blonde, dragging and taking the time to taste her along the way.

Carol let out a howling cry as Ex Nihila shot her a large load into her womb, filling it up as far as it could go. Her stomach began to slowly swell up once more as her womb began to expand to accommodate the golden woman's excess semen. She felt Philia's tongue leave her ass, leaving her back door agape with her slimy saliva trickling out.

Ex Nihila pulled her cock out of Captain Marvel and turned her around, Carol's back facing her. She placed a large hand onto her swollen tummy and rubbed it gingerly. "How do you feel?" Her voice was soft and cooing.

"I-I feel so better..." The blonde moaned, her pussy dripping out cum and her asshole still wide open, giving a view inside her. "I feel good all over."

Philia grabbed her friend's flaccid cock and began to lap up the leftover cum from it. "Mmmm... I've missed this so much. You think you can stuff me too?" She shot Ex Nihila a playful smile.

"As soon as I've regained my strength..." The golden, horned woman then set Carol to her side, and reached out to ruffle Philia's hair. "And then we can have fun with our new playmate." She looked at the exhausted Avenger with a small smile. "When she's ready and able."

"Ooh, yes. I can't wait to do her again..." Philia then climbed on top of Ex Nihila and curled up against her other side; the three women soon were relaxing on the mattress, falling into a slumber. Carol let out a content noise as she shifted her body, the cum sloshing around inside her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you ready for a long session of raw sex?" A nude Carol looked up from her position beneath an equally-nude Philia, who was pinning her down as she smiled down at the blonde. Ex Nihila was stroking her erection, eager to stick it into someone. "Because I have not engaged in a round. I purposely abstained from sex just to gather enough seed for you both, to cover you in it."

"Ooh, your balls must be swollen, dear~" The pink-haired alien girl wagged her round ass at her friend. "You want to stuff me first?" 

"Since you asked so nicely..." The horned woman moved towards Philia and placed her big hands onto her ass, spreading her cheeks wide. The tip of her cock pressed against her blue puckering anus. "Did you lubricate yourself before I got here?"

"Mm-hmm," The blue-skinned beauty hummed, pinning the blonde Avenger's arms down to the mattress to prevent her from fingering herself. She turned to Carol with a chiding look. "No, no, no, honey~ No playing with yourself..." 

A whine escaped from the earthly heroine's throat. Her pussy was aching for pleasure and she was being denied because that damned blue bitch wouldn't let her. It wasn't fair at all. She wanted that golden cock in her.

"Don't give me that look, I haven't had anything inside of me in a while and I deserve-OOH~!" Philia let out a cry as Ex Nihila slid her cock deep into her asshole, its girth rubbing against her inner walls. "Oh, fuck~! You're big as always!"

Ex Nihila gripped Philia's hips for leverage as she began to move, albeit slowly. Her hips smacked against the blue woman's buttocks as her thrusts sped up, the sounds of skin against skin echoed in the room. Carol opened her mouth slightly, and suddenly it was filled by that tongue of Philia's, wrapping itself around her own and hugging it.

Philia stared into the earth woman's eyes, lust and desire mixed inside them as her large breasts pressed against Carol's. She felt her friend's hands move away from her hips and being replaced by the blonde's legs wrapping around her lower back, the golden penis still penetrating her back door. 

"Unnngh...!" Ex Nihila clenched her teeth as she felt her cock throb hard, a sure sign she was about to blow. So she let out a growl and shot a good amount of cum deep into Philia, flooding her bowels. "Aaaargh!"

Philia retracted her tongue and let out a throaty moan, feeling her stomach swell up with her golden friend's hot seed. She released Carol's arms and gripped the sheets, her now-bulging belly swaying over Carol's. "Oh, I've missed this~ I love being stuffed~"

Ex Nihila let out a grunt as she pulled out of the pinkette, her cock still erect and her balls still heavy with cum. "And now for you, Avenger. I will give you what you have been waiting for. You will be sated, I assure you."

"Yes...!" Carol moaned, biting her lower lip in anticipation. "Stick it in me! I want your cock scraping my pussy! I need you!"

"What a slutty woman~" Philia shifted her body and laid beside the blonde, her pregnant-like belly wobbling as she moved. She felt the cum sloshing around inside her and smiled, feeling overjoyed that Nihila had fucked her so long. "I bet she loves being fucked by you, goldie~"

Carol glanced at the blue woman's stuffed gut, then her own belly. She had been so full of Ex Nihila's cum several times during her captivity, it was like she wanted to be impregnated by her, despite she should been pregnant by her cum being in her womb a lot. "I-I do... I want your warm seed in me!" 

"Then let's not keep you waiting," The horned woman rumbled, as she lifted Carol's legs and aimed her cock at her rear entrance. "I am going to make you feel whole."

"Hold on a minute~" Philia moved over towards the couple and darted out her long tongue, curving it around and licking and coating Carol's pucker with her saliva. She glanced at the writhing blonde and smirked. "I'm just making it a lot easier for you, honey, no need to feel nervous."

As soon as the pinkette retracted her organ, the golden alien woman then thrust into the blonde, her thick cock once again burrowing deep into her anal recesses. "Ah, this feels a lot better than the last time. You have my thanks, Philia." She then began to move back and forth, her large hips slamming against Carol.

The short-haired blonde felt her breasts jiggle from every impact from that lovely cock deep inside her, stirring her insides something fierce. But all she knew that she would be filled with her love once more. "Yes...fuck me more, mistress~" A purr escaped from her throat.

Philia then slid her tongue out and darted over towards Carol's tits, cupping and wrapping around one and licking at her nipple affectionately. Hearing the woman's moaning was music to her pointy ears as she moved onto the other breast and repeated the same actions. She wondered how her milk would taste like if she actually became pregnant...

"Oh, yes." Ex Nihila hummed, her cock pulsing inside Carol's tight hole as she looked at her captive with a grin. "Are you prepared to take it all in, my lovely pet?"

"Yes! Please! CUM!" Carol was close to cumming as well, by the looks of her wet pussy.

"Then let me color you in white from the inside!" With a grunting yell, Ex Nihila burst all of her remaining cum deep into the blonde, watching her belly slowly swell up. 

Carol gripped the bedsheets as she felt that warm milky goodness flowing and sloshing inside her once more, her eyes upon her bulging gut. She felt Philia's hand lightly pat her tummy, shooting a coy smile at her. The blonde turned back to her master. "T-Thank you very much for your gift." She meekly spoke.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, pet." Ex Nihila reached out and caressed both bellies of her women, earning her purrs and content moans. "Next time, I might let you pleasure me as a reward."

"I can't wait~" Philia cooed eagerly. "I want to play with your bum again~!"

"I want to taste your cock..." Carol licked her lips.

"I will oblige you both with whatever your hearts desire. For now, let us sleep." Ex Nihila pulled Carol and Philia close to her, and the three of them basked in each other's warmth, satisfied and comfortable.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come here, you two." Ex Nihila beckoned at the two girls lying on the bed, a grin on her face. "I am in need of service." Her erect cock was pointing at them, as if it wanted to be lavished and coddled. And that was exactly the horned woman wanted. She was going to enjoy spoiling her girls and herself rotten. 

Philia was the first to move, circling around her friend and latched her hands onto her golden bubble butt, spreading her cheeks apart and exposing her puckering asshole. She stuck out her slick, wet tongue and licked it sensually, over and over. "Mmm... Yummy." She purred out, a smile on her face.

Meanwhile, Carol was planting kisses onto Nihila's rod and her big balls, feeling her hand ruffle and caress her head. God, the taste of her cock was intoxicating and addicting. She needed to suck her off now. But it wasn't time just yet, so the only thing the blonde could do was to lick every nook and cranny of her mistress's thick member, and savor it as best as she could.

"That's enough loving now," Ex Nihila growled lustfully. "Now, come and claim your rewards. Make me happy." Her smile grew bigger and wider as she nudged Carol closer to her cock.

The pink-haired alien didn't need coercing as she pushed her tongue into the horned woman's anus. Philia let out a content hum, her organ traveling about in familiar territory and brushing against the walls of her insides. Hearing the deep-voiced moans were music to her pointy ears. She missed how she made her cry like this. She peered over from Nihila's bum and saw Carol sucking her cock off.

The female Captain Marvel was eagerly taking in the golden member as she blew her mistress off. Her tongue was brushing around her shaft, and her hands were fondling her balls gently. The large hand on her head was continuously petting her affectionately, as if telling her she was doing a good job.

Philia kept licking Nihila on the inside, tasting and enjoying how her innards felt. The horned woman felt the tip of her friend's tongue prod at her belly, showing as small bulges appearing at random outside. But the pinkette knew she wanted more, so she then retracted her tongue as slow as possible, wanting to savor every moment her tongue was still in her warm, roomy insides.

Carol moved her head back and forth as she kept sucking Nihila off, her saliva coating her cock. The Avenger could see the blush and twisting expression on the large woman's face, as if she were on the verge of cumming. She knew, however, she wasn't close in making her cum, so she redoubled her efforts and began to tease the hole at the head of her mistress's cock.

"Fuck," Gasped out the golden, horned beauty, her body quivering with lust. She was feeling a new lust of ecstasy now that Carol was at her side. It was driving her wild and she was loving every minute of this. "More...! I demand it!"

Philia was busy licking her lips from sampling Nihila's innards and now set her sights on her wet, moist pussy. "And now, it's time to make you really feel good." She slid out her tongue once more and wormed her way inside her other orifice, her still slimy tongue coating her inner walls of her love tunnel.

"Oooooh!" Ex Nihila let out a howling moan, unintentionally tightening her grip on the back of Carol's head, causing her to cry out in shock. She felt the sound vibrate on her rod and looked down at her captive, blushing. "Oh, gods, forgive me, little one." She apologized meekly and she loosened her grip on Carol.

Carol still kept on taking Nihila in her mouth, feeling her thick cock pulse against her lips. She knew she was so close. She could imagine her drinking down her cum until she couldn't anymore. Her own pussy was starting to get wet just by thinking about it.

Meanwhile, Philia's tongue stopped at Nihila's cervix, the tip was prodding against the barrier. It was pretty strong and resistant. But that certainly wasn't going to stop the pinkette from breaking in. Arching back, she lunged at the entrance to the womb with one quick thrust and pierced through it, the tip of her tongue crashed against the ceiling of the baby-making chamber.

Carol let out a muffled gasp as her ears were bombarded by the horned woman's wailing moan and hands gripped her head. She didn't have time to figure something else out before the torrent of cum burst forth and began to flow down her gullet. She was forced to gulp down every drop just to prevent herself being suffocated.

Philia greedily sucked up Ex Nihila's juices gushing out from her cunny while her tongue was gleefully licking the inside of her prized womb, enjoying the texture. Soon, however, she was forced to pull out from the golden woman's pussy and retracted her tongue into her mouth, smiling wide. "That was delicious~" She sighed.

Carol let out a gasp and felt the rest of Nihila's seed coat her nude body as she pulled away from her cock. The hot alien semen ran down her breasts, her stomach, and her crotch. It felt so warm and thick on her skin. Even the cum in her slightly bloated tummy felt warm inside. "Ahhh... So good..." She murmured with cum trickling from her mouth.

Ex Nihila panted heavily as she kept cumming onto her earth pet and felt Philia shower her big ass with kisses. "You both have made me happy to have you beside me. You have definitely earned your rewards..." She reached behind her and ran her fingers through Philia's hair. "But I do hope the two of you have enough energy to go for another round~" Loud laughter escaped from her lips as the horned woman kept caressing the heads of her lovers, the smile never leaving her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Carol moaned as she felt that damned vibrator buzz inside her ass, biting her lip in anxiety. "Please, mistress. I was wrong. I shouldn't have pleased myself when you told me not to," The nude blonde moaned as she shook her ass in the air; her hands were cuffed together to prevent any misbehaving.

"This is your punishment, pet. You will bear with the vibrator inside of you until I believe you have learned your lesson." Ex Nihila narrowed her eyes. "Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes, mistress..." Carol moaned, feeling the vibrator scraping against the walls of her rectum. She slowly sat up and crawled her way over to the bed and climbed onto the mattress. "What am I to do today, mistress?"

"I am going to check on the subjects while I'm away. Philia will be your company, and you will be nice to her. Or I will make your punishment worse, like denying you orgasms or placing one of my well-crafted ice dildoes inside of you." The horned woman frowned down at her pet. "And I know you do not want that."

"I'll be good, mistress..." The blonde Avenger looked like a kicked puppy as she stared at her mistress.

"Good." Ex Nihila then strode out of the room, leaving the door open behind her. 

The female human then curled up into a ball on the bed, writhing around as she tried to deal with the buzzing in her rear. It was absolute hell, and it was all her fault. If she hadn't stopped herself from fingering in time, none of this wouldn't be happening. She was in her own hell of her own making.

"Hello, blondie~" A sonorous voice rang out as the pinkette alien girl strode into the room, licking her lips with that long tongue of hers. "I'm here to take care of you, like Nihila said." She then eyed Carol on her hands and knees, her ass wagging side to side. "And I see you're already happy to see me..."

"My ass... Mistress put something in it... it's making me feel good...!" Carol moaned, her puckering hole twitching from the vibrator in her. "I-I'm not allowed to touch myself right now..."

"Oh? Did you do something bad again?" The blue-skinned woman smiled, amused. "You're lucky, you know. I had three vibrators sealed up inside my ass by a butt plug. It was hell for me, and my hands were tied up behind me. All because I gave her pussy a wet, sticky kiss on its lips." Philia then caressed Carol's ass comfortingly as she soothed the blonde's frustrations by massaging her buttocks.

"A-Are you going to make me feel better?" Captain Marvel asked, her eyes locked onto the pinkette.

"Oh, yes. I plan to make you feel a lot better~" The blue-skinned alien then put Carol's arms above her head and slid her tongue out of her mouth, dropping down to her belly and began to circle around her belly button, teasing the blonde. Carol let out a series of moans as Philia then dug into her navel, the tip of her tongue wriggling around.

"Ahhh...!" The blonde moaned, arching her back. Her pussy began to squirt out juices, which Philia trailed down her slimy organ towards it and began to lap up the secretions. "Yum, tasty~" She purred out as she kept licking up Carol's juicy cunt.

"Y-Yes! More!" The Avenger gasped as she felt that damn tongue slide inside her pussy and began to thrust and lick against her inner walls. "Fuck!" Carol gripped the sheets beneath her. "More!"

Philia pumped her tongue in and out of the blonde human, enjoying how she tasted. Her hands were gripping and spreading her legs apart as she felt the vibrator buzzing beneath her tongue. "Ooh, she must've gotten a newer model~"

"Oh, god!" Carol clenched her teeth and her body tensed up, releasing her orgasm and letting the other woman sample her love juices. She didn't know how hard she came, but she felt her strength leaving her as she flopped back onto the bed, sweat running from her brow. "Ooh...!"

Philia retracted her tongue and licked her lips, gazing at the panting woman lying before her. She climbed onto her and pressed her body against hers, her large breasts against Carol's slightly ample ones. She held the blonde closer to her in an embrace, humming a soft, soothing tune as she planted a kiss on her lips.

Soon, Ex Nihila entered the room and found her two lovers asleep on her bed. "Hmph. How adorable they look. Perhaps when they awaken, I'll give them a reward." She climbed onto the bed and lay next to them, her golden body adding to their warmth.


	7. Chapter 7

"Aaah!" Carol let out a moan as she was being fucked deeply in the ass by Ex Nihila, her arms being gripped by her golden, strong hands. "My ass! It feels...good!"

"You love having me inside you, don't you, pet?" The horned woman rumbled as she then shoved her throbbing penis deep into her backdoor and let her seed flow straight into her bowels, flooding and painting them white. "Take it... take it all!"

The blonde earthling let out a loud moan as her belly once again was being stuffed by the warmth she loved...she craved. It was so intoxicating. She felt her mistress pull out of her and the thick seed trickle out of her ass. She shuddered as Ex Nihila sprinkled the rest of her jizz onto her shapely rear.

"You truly are a worthy one to be my pet," The deep feminine voice rumbled in Carol's ears, a smile forming on her lips. The blonde lifted her head up and looked at her mistress, who was sitting down next to her and placed a hand, rubbing her back. "Do you like being with me?"

"Yes..." Carol mewled.

"Do you like being fucked like the slutty pet that you are?"

"Yes, I do~" Captain Marvel let out a small whimper, pouting.

"Such a naughty girl you are..." Nihila reached over and rubbed Carol's belly gingerly. "You always love getting full of my seed, don't you?"

"Oh, yes."

"Hmm..." The horned woman smirked down at the blonde. "I would have Philia with us, but she's gone off somewhere. A pity. I wanted her to share this night with you." Ex Nihila then pulled Carol towards herself and wrapped her into a one-armed embrace. "But worry not. I have someone who will play along with us..."

The door opened and a beautiful, raven-haired, white-skinned woman with sunset-orange eyes strode into the room, her long, straightened hair like a cape behind her. "I smell the scent of a earthling in here. Is she the one?" Her eyes fell upon Carol, scanning her.

"Hello, Vaira." Nihila flatly replied. "So glad to see you too."

Vaira walked over to the couple and inspected the blonde Avenger with a raised eyebrow. "I see you have already had fun with her. I can see your handiwork leaking out."

"I was giving her my usual loving." The horned golden woman ruffled Carol's hair and shot a pointed look at her friend. "Can I help it that she loves my seed?"

The ivory alien woman rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'm surprised she hasn't become the next Philia yet. Speaking of her, is she even around?" 

Ex Nihila shook her head. "She's not here; she went off on an errand."

Vaira snorted and began to undo the clasps holding her skimpy purple dress in place. "Why am I not surprised? That flirty slut always finds a way to fuck herself in a situation. At least I don't ravage every orifice I see..." Her dress fell to the ground, showing off her curvy, white body. Her large breasts, her wide hips, her perfectly, rounded ass, and her big, long cock hanging between her equally thick thighs. "I do have class."

"So I've seen." Ex Nihila then turned to Carol, her smile returning to her face. "Pet, do you wish to play with Vaira? To play with her cock?"

Carol's fingers were already rubbing against her pussy as soon as she glanced at the other woman's rod. "Y-Yes, mistress... I want it~"

"Go to her." The large golden woman purred. "Go give it a good bath."

Vaira eyed the blonde carefully as she moved towards her, kneeling down in front of her and reaching out for her cock. She stiffened at the earth woman's touch and felt her cock slowly hardening under her hands. "Maker's breath..." She murmured.

Carol caressed the cock in her hands, as if she were doing the same to her mistress. She slid out her tongue and slowly licked the head of the cock, sending shivers down Vaira's spine. "Your cock is like the mistress's," She breathed out.

"Y-Yes," Vaira mumbled as she felt her cock being swallowed into the human's mouth. "But I-I'm different than she is. My cum is thicker than hers, and I don't cum a lot..."

Nihila just chuckled at the scene in front of her, enjoying herself. "Keep telling yourself that. Philia sure seemed to love you unloading your seed into her ass."

The dark-haired alien woman just shot a glare at her horned friend, before letting out a gasp as Carol then began to tickle her cock head with her tongue, the tip of her tongue poking at her dick hole. "Damn! You taught her that, didn't you?!" Vaira then let out a moan, her face blushing a tint of sky blue.

Carol kept sucking Vaira off, eager to taste her cum. She could feel the cock in her mouth pulse with life and was ready to accept the payload to come. She felt the alien woman's hands on top of her head, gripping the back of it. 

"I'm going to come," The white-skinned beauty hissed out. "I hope you're prepared to drink it all...!" She then threw her head back and cried out, releasing her cum into the earthling's mouth. 

Wasting no time, Carol quickly gulped down the hot, creamy goodness, despite the thick, gooey texture. She felt it stick to her belly and insides, but the blonde kept downing the cum until Vaira forcibly pulled her cock from her mouth. Captain Marvel let out a gasp, drippings of cum coming from her mouth. "Ahhh... So good... Just like Mistress's..."

"Good pet..." Ex Nihila grinned at Carol, eying her now-slightly swollen tummy. "Just a moment more, and you'd been filled up..."

"If you want to stuff yourself with semen, go play with your mistress. I'm not going to indulge in your eating habits." Vaira frowned at Carol. "Go lie with your mistress. Shoo."

Carol moved towards her golden mistress and clung to her, pouting. She felt her large hand ruffle her hair and her laugh filling her ears.

"Don't worry, pet. I'm sure Vaira will warm up to you." Ex Nihila chuckled, watching as Vaira sat down at the far end of the bed and frown at them. "She's a softy underneath that prim and proper exterior~"

Carol nuzzled against her mistress, ignoring the protests of the other woman as she soon fell into a cozy slumber...


	8. Chapter 8

Carol gripped the sheets beneath her as she felt that thick cock delve deep in her folds, trying to conform to Vaira's burly girth. "Aaah..." She gasped out as the other woman tantalizingly pushed every inch of her white rod as far as it could go.

"Hmm, is this the entrance to your womb, earth girl? I can feel its resistance..." The dark-haired woman sniffed. "Do you want my cock all the way inside of you? I can't say you'll stay sane after this..." Vaira nudged against her cervix with her cock once again.

"I want it in me...! I want it all!" The blonde wagged her ass wantonly, eager for her cock to drive her to new places of untold lust. "Please..."

"Very well." With that, Vaira grabbed Carol's hips and pressed the head of her cock straight forward, the head pushing past the breach and entering the baby-making chamber, making Carol cry out loudly. Then the white-skinned woman began to move, fucking the hell out of the blonde Avenger.

"Good, my pet. I'm glad you stayed still for Vaira." Ex Nihila was watching them, stroking her own erection and eying the ivory alien's round buttocks. "You're going to enjoy her seed as much as mine~" A wicked smile formed on her lips as she slowly moved closer to them.

Captain Marvel looked down and saw Vaira's cock bulging outward from her stomach, a breathy gasp escaping from her mouth. "Mistress, I can feel you stirring my insides..." She mumbled softly.

"Do you, now?" Vaira's husky voice held a smirk in it as she kept holding onto Carol's sides. "In a few minutes, your insides will be stuffed with my seed. Maybe you'll get lucky and end up having my child, hmm?" She spoke the last part half-teasingly, not noticing a certain golden woman lubing her cock behind her, getting ready for a surprise.

"Your child?" Ex Nihila rumbled into Vaira's pointy ear, sending shivers down her spine. "I'd worry about you having mine, instead." The horned woman then slid her oiled cock deep into the ivory alien woman's backdoor, sliding inside with ease. "But for today, I'm feeling generous."

Vaira let out a moan, her cock twitching inside Carol. She then felt the cock in her ass move roughly in and out, Nihila's hips smacking against her soft rump. "Y-You damned slut! I'll get you for this!" Turning to her attention on Carol, she resumed pounding her pussy and her womb, trying to ignore her asshole being invaded by Nihila's golden rod.

"More! Please, don't stop!" The earth woman pleaded, her breasts jiggling from the impacts Vaira's cock was making inside her core. Her heart raced with anxiety and her breath getting heavier as she felt her orgasm building up. "I want your cum~!"

"Hear that? You better give my pet what she wants." Ex Nihila slammed against Vaira's ass hard, making it wobble from the impact. "I'll reward you if you do~"

"You'll just give it to me anyway," Vaira huffed back, then turning to Carol. "I'm going to come, earth girl. Try not to pass out."

Carol clenched her teeth, feeling the white-skinned woman's entire member throb hard in her cunt. "Oh, god!" She mewled, gripping the sheets for dear life as she then tensed up, at the warmth suddenly filling up her belly. 

Vaira let out a throaty moan as Nihila then burst inside of her asshole, filling her bowels with her hot seed and showing no signs of ending quickly. She felt her belly gradually swelling up as the horned woman pushed out every drop of cum into it.

Meanwhile, Carol's own stomach was getting ballooned out as well; the thick cum of Vaira was making sure she wasn't going to get rid of her new-found weight so easily. "Ahhhh... so good..." The blonde looked at her pregnant-like belly in awe.

Ex Nihila let out a heavy sigh as she pulled out of Vaira, cum drops flying free and landing onto her alabaster ass. She smiled at her handiwork; cum was slowly leaking out of her friend's asshole. "Just like last time..." She smiled fondly. "Good times~"

Vaira let out a groan as she slowly pulled out of Carol, her bloated gut jiggling as she did so. Her flaccid, pulsing cock flopped onto the sheets unceremoniously and she put a hand onto her stomach. "Ugh... I feel so fat... At least I'll be able to get it all out." She then looked at Carol with a raised eyebrow. "Unlike you, my yellow-haired friend."

Carol crawled towards Vaira and began to suck off her cock, getting the remains of her semen out of it. Her other hand was caressing her bulging belly tenderly, soft sloshing sounds were heard every time she rubbed it. 

"I remember the time when you filled me with your cum," Ex Nihila chuckled lightly. "Of course, it didn't stay with me for very long."

"And I got caught in that mess you made." Vaira huffed, reaching out and patting Carol on the head.

The three of them then relaxed on the bed, spending the rest of their time chatting about their sexual encounters and the like.


	9. Chapter 9

"My breasts...!" Carol moaned, feeling the nipple clamps that Ex Nihila put on her nipples pinching her. "My n-nipples are aching...!"

"Hush, pet." The horned woman placed a hand onto the blonde's stomach and placed a clip gently onto her clit, making Carol whimper and shudder in anticipation and lust. "This is a part of your training. No taking them off or I'll tie your hands behind you." She rubbed her belly gingerly. "Am I understood?"

"Y-Yes!" The blonde squeaked, biting her lip.

"Good," Ex Nihila purred as she then grabbed some oiled anal beads and began to shove each one into her pet's asshole, watching it swallow every bead until the string end connected to the beads was hanging out. "Very good, pet~"

Carol shuddered as she felt those beads in her ass, her body shivering from pressure put upon her clit and nipples. What was the purpose of this? Why was she being punished like this? It was driving her mad. Mad with lust.

"Do you not like it?" Nihila's husky voice made the poor Avenger quaver with anxiety. "I want you to learn self-control, pet. I want you to learn how to endure whenever someone touches your sensitive spots and not cum from it instantly."

"B-But, Mistress, I can't help it..." Her pet whimpered. "I get excited too easily..."

"And that is why we are training you to control your urge to cum." Ex Nihila gazed at her with a stern eye. "Remember, no touching or cumming."

The earth woman nodded and went quiet, doing her best to follow her mistress's instructions lest she get in trouble. The moments that passed felt like hours to her, her nipples and clit were screaming with pain. Soon, however, she felt the clamps being removed from her, much to her joy.

"Perfect," The horned woman rumbled and smiled at Carol, who was tending to her sore bits. "I am proud of you, Carol Danvers~"

"T-Thank you, mistress." Carol panted, shivering.

"And now let's get these beads out of you..." With a slow tug, the beads popped out of the blonde one by one, making lewd noises as they emerged from her anus. The golden woman watched Carol biting her lip in amusement; it was quite funny in her own opinion. As the beads finally came out, she gazed at her pet's gaping backdoor as if it were waiting for something else to be shoved inside. 

Captain Marvel then suddenly felt something slick go into her open butthole, her body tensing at how cool and thick it was. "W-What's inside me...?" She gasped out.

"A new toy, pet. Similar to the one I put inside you earlier." Ex Nihila pushed the vibrator's button, activating it and sending vibrations through her body. "But I want you to keep it inside once the girls return back here. I want you to walk around all fours with that inside you. Just like a cute little pet." The horned, golden woman patted Carol's ass affectionately. "Be a good pet for me and behave, will you?"

"Y-Yes, mistress..." Carol breathed out.

"Good girl..." A large hand caressed her cheek and a wide smile spread out on Nihila's face. She had plans for her beloved pet, big plans for her...


	10. Chapter 10

"Hmm, they're almost here..." Ex Nihila purred as she looked at her pet, the blonde Avenger curled up in a ball on the bed. "Are you ready to greet them, pet?"

"Y-Yes, Mistress..." Carol got off the bed, crawling on the floor on her knees and hands. She could feel the damn thing vibrating inside her ass and it was grating, but she had to put up with it, for her mistress's sake.

"How do you feel, pet?" The golden woman asked.

"Horny, mistress..." Carol wagged her ass in a needy way.

Ex Nihila laughed as she gave Carol's ass a hearty grope. "Don't worry, pet. We'll have lots of fun when they come~" She patted her butt-cheeks and looked at the door. "Any moment now..."

Soon enough, Vaira and Philia entered the room, wearing their usual provocative outfits. The blonde Avenger noticed the two alien women weren't wearing any underwear. The thought of that was enough to make her pussy moist. Nihila crossed her arms over her busty chest. "Welcome back. How was your trip?"

"It was uneventful. I nearly fell asleep during one of the speeches." Vaira snorted, making a dismissive gesture.

"Speak for yourself. I had lots of fun giving secret handjobs, blowjobs, and tonguejobs~" Philia winked. She then looked at Carol and smiled widely. "Ooh, she looks cuter than ever~! Look how she's wagging her rear~!"

"What's with her ass?" Vaira raised an eyebrow, eying the blonde's backdoor curiously.

"I merely put a toy to keep her aroused, for your return." The horned woman chuckled softly. "Show them the toy I put inside you, pet."

Captain Marvel pressed her lips together and began to force the still-shaking vibrator in her ass out, the toy falling and landing with a small 'thud'. Sweat ran down her forehead as she panted, her face red with embarrassment and exertion. "My butt is numb..." She breathed out.

"Oh, that brings back memories... I remember when I had one stuck in my ass too~" The pink-haired alien hummed.

"Yes..." Vaira murmured, looking at the earth woman's gaping asshole. She felt her cock stirring slightly under her dress. 

"Why don't you girls get yourselves...comfortable." Ex Nihila licked her lips, gazing at the two dressed girls.

Philia and Vaira got the message and began to disrobe, throwing their clothes onto the floor. Carol gazed at their nude bodies, her pussy getting wetter. Vaira's thick cock was scrumptious as ever, and Philia's plump breasts were practically floating in the air as usual. 

"Now then, which one of you wants to go first? The night is young, and we can have fun as much as we want." The horned woman idly stroked her cock in her hand, a grin on her face.

Vaira looked at Carol, her eyes roaming all over her nude form. "You, earth girl. Come over here and tend to my girth. It won't stand by itself." She headed over to the couch and sat down on one end, watching the blonde follow her and stop between her legs, sitting up and grabbing at her cock gingerly. The white-skinned woman let out a soft sigh as her cock slowly began to get hard; Carol's stroking and kissing were doing a good job.

"I see my pet is enjoying herself." Nihila chuckled, sitting down on the other end of the couch as she looked down at Philia, who was kneeling down and stretching her tongue out, licking and wrapping that gold cock with her slick organ. "Oh, yes. I've missed this..." 

Vaira let out a shaky breath as her rod was at full mast. "Enough," She panted, beckoning Carol to come closer. "Come here and seat yourself on my lap." She watched as the blonde climb up and positioned her lower body over her thick cock. Carol's hands gripping onto her shoulders, Vaira placed her hands onto her hips and helped Carol take in her cock, her pussy swallowing every inch. Finally, Vaira felt the head of her dick enter Carol's womb, watching the blonde gasp out. "It feels quite nice to be inside you again, earth girl."

"Wow." Philia watched the scene in awe. "I've never seen anyone take Vai's cock all the way without losing it before..." She then raised her ass over Nihila's now-erect cock, smiling back at her. "Your pet is amazing~"

"She is." The golden alien woman then grasped the blue girl's hips and slid her cock into her asshole, making her squeal in lust and excitement. Nihila let out a pleased groan as she kept shoving her erection deep inside Philia, until her ass took it all in. "Snug as always~" She then began to slowly pull out of the pink-haired alien, then thrust back in, repeating the process and gradually picking up speed.

Meanwhile, Vaira was busy pounding Carol's front door and her womb, the bulge constantly poking out of her stomach. She relished the look on the human woman's face as she licked her ruby lips. "You look like you want me to fill you up again, earth girl..." Her voice was husky and sultry.

"Y-Yes, mistress!" Carol moaned, her ass slamming onto the ivory alien's thighs, jiggling wildly. "I love you in me...!"

"Yes! F-Fuck my ass more, Nilly~!" Philia moaned loudly, feeling her ass jiggling from Nihila's hips smacking against it. "Ooh, gods!" The blue alien girl then let out a squeal as the golden woman smacked her buttock with her large hand, leaving a brief hand-print. 

"Just like old times." Ex Nihila grinned as she groped her pink-haired friend's breasts, jiggling them eagerly. "Isn't it, Philia?"

"Yessss!" Philia slid her long tongue out of her mouth, wagging it in the air. "So goood!"

"Hmph, typical pink-haired strumpet." Vaira snorted as she kept thrusting into Carol, feeling her cock pulse with life. "I'm going to cum soon, earth girl. And you might run the risk of getting pregnant and having a baby~" She purred out the last part coyly. 

"I'll do it! I'll carry mistress's baby...!" Carol moaned euphorically, her eyes going glossy as she kept holding onto the dark-haired alien for dear life, feeling her womb being punched by the tip of Vaira's cock. 

"That is, if your womb survives this orgasm." Vaira then leaned in for a kiss, her tongue sliding into Carol's mouth and dancing with hers.

As moments passed by, Ex Nihila and Vaira were close to an orgasm and were ready to give their lovers a good dose of their medicine. Carol and Philia were only happy to comply to their desires.

"Take it all, Philia~!" The horned woman gripped the blue woman's hips and burst out her load deep in her ass, enjoying hearing the pinkette scream with ecstasy.

"I'm coming, earth girl...!" Vaira let out a grunt, shooting out a large load of her sticky, gooey cum straight inside Carol's baby-maker, feeling the earth woman's nails dig into her shoulders as she watched her stomach slowly begin to swell up.

"Oooh, that feels good going inside of me..." Philia placed a hand onto her growing gut, the cum sloshing around her insides. "Stuff like this can make a girl go pregnant~"

"Ahh...!" Carol gasped as she felt Vaira slowly pull out of her pussy, her belly jiggling from the cum inside of her. "I'm so full.. I'm going to be pregnant if this continues~" A smile slid on her face as she felt that thick white cock flop onto her bloated stomach.

"Silly pet," Ex Nihila chuckled as she looked at Carol, amused. "Do you really want a baby that much?"

Captain Marvel's face turned red. "Y-Yes, mistress."

"Maybe one day you'll have a child of your own." The horned woman cooed. "Until then, you'll just have to keep trying."

"I can't wait to see her kids~" Philia murmured softly. "They'll probably be cute~"

Vaira just sniffed. "She'll have to take care of it, naturally."

"Enough talk about babies," Nihila huffed, frowning. "We still have a night of pleasure ahead of us. As soon as we've rested enough, we'll go again." She then pointed at Carol's and Philia's stuffed bellies. "After you two lose the extra weight."

"Fine..." Philia pouted.

"Yes, mistress." Carol rubbed her belly, a small smile on her face as the warm cum inside her kept filling her head with dreams of holding a child of her own in her arms, together with her mistresses. She never wanted to leave them, ever...


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh, goodness~!" Philia moaned as she felt Vaira's cock bury itself deep into her ass, her eyes getting glossy with lust. "It's been so long since I had Vai's rod inside of me...!"

"Hmph, you would like me filling you up, wouldn't you?" Vaira sniffed, pressing her hips against the pinkette's ass. Her hands were busy grabbing onto her large breasts, enjoying the softness they were offering.

"Look at them, my pet. See how they fuss at each other?" Ex Nihila cooed as she ruffled the earth heroine's hair affectionately.

"Yes, mistress..." Carol panted heavily as she bounced on the horned woman's cock, her breasts jiggling wildly. Her face was pure euphoria as she felt her mistress's cock knocking against the entrance of her womb, sending shivers through her. "They're having fun."

"You like riding my cock, don't you, pet?" Nihila rumbled, feeling the blonde's jiggling ass smacking onto her thighs.

"Yes, it's so good, mistress!" Her pet replied back earnestly.

Meanwhile, Philia was babbling and moaning as Vaira thrust a bit roughly into her backdoor, her plump ass bouncing against the white alien's hips. "Oh, god, oh, fuck...!"

"Ugh, you're still tight as ever. Hard to believe since you offer yourself to every being in the galaxy." The dark-haired woman snorted, giving her ass a light slap. "You horny little strumpet."

"Ooh~!" The blue-skinned beauty squealed as she clenched her ass around her friend's girth. "Hit me again~!"

Vaira slapped the pinkette's rump once again, secretly loving how she squealed as her buttocks jiggled from her swat. "I swear, you really are a strumpet."

Minutes passed as Carol and Philia were being fucked by the two futa aliens, feeling their cocks pulsing inside them, getting ready to blast their loads inside them. Philia stared into the blonde Avenger's eyes, lust and envy shining through. "You like riding her cock, huh?"

"Yes, it's so good...! I love it!" The earth woman cried out, knowing her mistress was ready to fill her once again. "I love mistress's Vaira's as well!"

"I'm so pleased to hear that, earth girl," Vaira grunted, grasping Philia's hips tightly as she shoved her thick member all the way in her ass, throwing her head back and letting out a hiss. The pinkette let out a cry as the ivory alien pumped out her hot, sticky seed straight down her bowels, warming and filling her belly. 

"Here comes my cum, pet~" Nihila then pulled Carol down onto her dick and spurted out every drop of her semen, flooding her womb with the stuff. Carol's moaning cries were music to her ears. 

Soon, Philia and Carol were sporting bloated, pregnant-looking tummies full of cum, lying on the bed and embracing each other.

"I bet you love being treated this way, don't you?" The pink-haired alien purred at the blonde.

"Mm-hmm..." Captain Marvel hummed softly. "I love my mistress..."

"And Vaira and me as well?"

"Yes..."

"I see. Do you ever think about going back to your home?" Philia asked, eyes gleaming at her.

"My place is with my mistress now. I want to be with her." Carol smiled softly at the blue-skinned girl.

"That's good to hear. Nihila takes good care of her friends. She'll take care of you too~" Then Philia leaned in to kiss the heroine from Earth, her tongue slipping into her mouth and playing with the blonde's. They kept kissing for a while before they broke off, Philia's slick tongue retracting back into her maw. "Mmm... You're really good."

"Thank you," Carol breathed out; the taste of Philia was still lingering in her mouth. She then nuzzled against the other woman and relaxed. Philia ran her fingers through Carol's hair as she watched Vaira fucking Ex Nihila in her ass, the horned woman having an expression of ecstasy on her face as she let out a deep moan. 

"Wish I could go over and suck Nihila off, but I'm too full... Oh, well." The pinkette then relaxed and held Carol in her arms, slowly going into a comfortable slumber along with her friend...


	12. Chapter 12

Carol let out moaning cries as she was having Vaira's cock pouding her pussy while she was lying on her back. Her arms were clinging to the white-skinned woman's back, fingers tangled in her long, dark hair.

"Do you like this, earth girl? Do you like being violated in this manner? It suits someone slutty like you." The orange-eyed alien breathed out, her thick cock hitting against the blonde's womb, along with her g-spot. "I bet you'll be pleased to get pregnant this way."

"Yes! I-I do!" Captain Marvel mewled as she leaned forward, kissing the other woman's face and neck passionately. 

She felt her body getting hot and sweaty from the burly cock scraping her pussy walls. 

Meanwhile, Philia was busy fucking Carol's ass with her long tongue, getting a good view of her friend's bucking big alabaster ass right in front of her, her cock deep in the blonde's cunt. 

She let out a dreamy sigh as she felt Vaira moving alongside her slick, saliva-coated organ.

"Don't you dare faint from this," Vaira hissed in a tone filled with demanding and lust at the blonde Avenger. "Not until I've came inside of you."

"I won't," Carol pleaded, eyes filled with longing. "I want your cum inside of me...! P-Please, come inside me!"

Philia then pulled her tongue out of the earth woman's backdoor, hearing it make a lewd noise as she drew the last of her wet muscle out of Carol's asshole.

"Ahh, that was nice. It was fun doing that again~" She eyed the gaping, moist anus with a smile. "I bet Nihila wants to put it in there."

"Not until I've finished," The dark-haired alien woman grunted, feeling her cock throb hard as she was close to orgasming. "She'll have no...choice, anyways."

"I-I'm coming, mistress!" Carol panted, feeling her pussy cling to the thick rod inside her. "Oh, god!"

Vaira then slammed her hips down, pushing the head of her cock against the entrance of Carol's babymaker. 

"Prepare yourself, earth girl. Take it all!" She then groaned as her member erupted, her thick cum flooding the blonde's love tunnel and surging forward straight into the chamber of her womb, filling it to the brim.

Carol's belly, as usual, began to swell and bloat, being filled up with cum. "So warm..." she purred out.

The ivory alien then pulled out, letting the rest of her jizz fly out and splatter onto the earth blonde, some of it landing on her breasts and her bulging stomach. 

Vaira looked at her handiwork with a smirk. "She looks like you after a round with me, Philia."

Philia extended her tongue and licked off the remaining cum pouring out from Vaira's cock. "Oh, yes..." The pinkette chirped out happily with a smile on her face.

Captain Marvel felt cum dripping out of her pussy, her belly gurgling softly as she moved about slightly. "I'm so sleepy..." She idly rubbed her tummy and licked her lips. "So tired..."

"Good thing Nihila won't be back for a while, then~" Philia licked her lips, tasting her friend's cum gleefully. 

She eyed Vaira, who was looking back at her with a raised eyebrow.

The ivory alien woman sighed and then lied down next to the earth heroine, content and ruffling her blonde-hair. 

She watched as her blue-skinned friend climbed onto the bed and began to lick off the cum on Carol's resting form, cleaning her up in her own way. 

A part of her really wondered if she would get pregnant from this. The idea of being a parent was interesting, to say the least. Also, the earth girl would have bigger, milk-filled breasts as a result.

As Philia licked at Carol's breasts, Vaira let out a small sigh and closed her eyes, but not before forming a small smile on her lips...


	13. Chapter 13

“Ugh, you Earth people need to loosen up,” Vaira let out a grunt as she pulled her cock out of Carol’s ass, dripping out dollops of her cum. She eyed the human’s twitching, gaping hole as cum suddenly came erupting forwards from it.

 

Carol clenched the sheets beneath her as she forced out every drop of her mistress’s jizz inside her, letting out moans and whimpers. 

 

“You dirty girl, you’re making a mess.” The dark-haired alien woman chided, giving one of her buttocks a slap.

 

“I-I can’t help it…!” The blonde moaned as tears ran down her eyes. “My stomach can’t hold it all in!”

 

“Typical,” Vaira shook her head as Carol finally emptied out all the cum Vaira pumped into her onto the floor. “You earth people can’t handle a little cum inside you.”

 

“I’m sorry…” Ex Nihila’s pet whined as she then let out a moan, squirting out her juices onto the floor and landing on the puddle of her mistress’s seed. “I’m such a bad pet!”

 

Vaira moved towards Carol and flipped her onto her back, making her breasts jiggle wildly as she let out a yelp. The ivory beauty then climbed over her, turned her body around and presented her large ass over her face. “Clean me, earth girl.”

 

“Are you sure?” Carol asked.

 

“If you clean me, I will let you drink from my cock.” Vaira lowered her ass and rubbed it against the blonde Avenger’s face. “Clean me properly.”

 

Eagerly wanting to please her mistress, Carol stuck out her tongue and began to methodically lick at the other woman’s genitals, starting with her labia and clit.

 

Vaira bit her lip as she felt the human woman lick her pussy with a passion. “T-That’s it, girl. Lick me…!”

 

Soon, the blonde moved up to Vaira’s pucker, spreading her cheeks apart and scrubbing the ring of muscle with her wet organ. The noise her mistress was making was starting to make her feel good. 

 

Vaira panted heavily as Carol alternated between her asshole and pussy, licking them thoroughly. It was starting to drive her mad. She had to stop this. “E-Enough… You’ve d-done well, pet. Now stop and receive your prize…”

 

Carol moved away from the white alien’s ass and watched her mistress turn around and aim her cock at her face. “P-Please, mistress… Give it to me…”

 

“Open your mouth, pet.” Vaira stroked her throbbing cock and licked her lips sultrily. With a grunt, she ejaculated onto the blonde’s face, covering it with her rich, thick semen.

 

Carol greedily lapped up every drop of cum on her face and swallowed it down slowly, savoring the flavor. A content noise emerged from her throat as she licked her lips. “I’m a dirty girl, mistress…” She purred.

 

“Allow me to clean you, then. Close your eyes.” Vaira’s voice held a hint of a smile in it.

 

Captain Marvel did so and suddenly felt something warm splash and clean off the cum on her face. She wrinkled her nose at the strong smell in the air. Soon, the flow stopped and Carol let out a breath. “Mistress, w-what…?”

 

“It’s something that your gilded mistress would never do to you, I have no doubt.” Vaira then got up and reached to grab a nearby towel and rubbed her pet’s face. “Don’t tell her I did this.”

 

“D-Did you do this with other people?”

 

“A few, and now you are one of them.” A sly smile spread over the dark-haired woman’s lips. “You should feel proud, pet.”

 

“…Will you do it again?” Carol asked, blushing.

 

“As long as you don’t make a mess, earth girl.” Vaira shifted her body downwards and lied next to her pet, embracing her. “I’ll give you a good reward if you stay clean for me next time.”


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh, yes!" Ex Nihila growled as she felt Vaira's rod pounding her insides, the white-skinned woman's hips slamming against her firm bum. "Just like old times...!" The horned woman let out a loud moan as her ass was smacked by the other woman.

"Indeed, your ass is still the same clingy hole I remember." Vaira huffed as she glanced at the blonde Avenger sucking her mistress off. "I bet the earth girl is pleased by this, aren't you, girl?"

Carol let out an affirmative noise as she kept giving her mistress's cock the attention it sorely needed. "Mm-hmm~"

"Yes, my pet. Keep loving my cock. You'll get your treat soon enough, and more~" The golden-skinned woman purred as Vaira resumed pounding her backdoor vigorously, her thick cock suddenly hitting a sweet spot. "Oh! Oh, gods!"

The dark-haired woman sneered. "You felt that?" She smacked Nihila's ass once again, enjoying her moans. "You dirty, horned slut. Flithy, wanton bitch that you are." Another slap to her perfectly round ass made Ex Nihila moan louder.

"Yes! Insult me, mock me more!" The horned woman panted, feeling her orgasm building up as her cock throbbed inside Carol's mouth. She felt Vaira's pulsing inside her ass as well. "Spank me like a little hussy that I am...!" Her nails dug into the wall.

"Dirty, little, strumpet!" Vaira punctuated her words with each slap to her friend's large ass, slowly reddening it. "Whore! Slattern! Cock sleeve!"

Carol could feel her mistress getting ready to cum. Her cock was teeming with new life, getting ready to release its payload into her.

"Pet, here it comes! Your sweet reward!" With that, Nihila let out a sonorous cry as she blew her jizz into Carol's mouth, forcing the earth woman to swallow it down. She then felt her belly swelling up from Vaira's cock shooting out her seed into her bowels. "Ooh, yes...! Yes! That familiar warmth!"

Vaira grunted as she pushed out every last drop into Ex Nihila's ass, looking at Carol pulling away from her friend's cock, letting the rest of her cum coating her nude body, especially her now-distended gut. She let out a grunt and pulled out of the golden-skinned woman, eying her handiwork. "You look quite ruined now."

"Mmm..." Ex Nihila let out a thick purr as she remained as she was. "Pet, go stand near Vaira for me, would you?" A sly smile appeared onto her face.

Carol nodded and went behind her mistress; a suspicious look framed Vaira's face as she began to wonder what was she planning. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, you know very well what I'm doing~" Ex Nihila's gaping anus began to slowly clench and relax, as if it were winking at the two women before it.

Realization dawned on the white-skinned alien as she grimaced in disgust. "No! No, don't you dare-!"

A grunting groan erupted from the golden-horned woman as she expelled out Vaira's cum resting deep in her belly, covering them both in thick, creamy cock milk. Carol eagerly opened her mouth and took some of it in, drinking it.

Vaira, meanwhile, was being blinded by the cum shower that was coming out from Nihila's ass. "Argh, my face! My hair! You dirty slut!"

A cum bubble emerged from Nihila's asshole as she was finished ejecting her friend's jizz out of her stomach. "Ahh... Just like old times, indeed. You two should go wash each other. I don't want to cuddle cum-soaked girls." She teased.

The dark-haired alien growled and took Carol's hand into hers, leading her towards the direction of the bathroom. "Come, earth girl. Make yourself useful and help clean me. I don't care if you lick my cock clean."

"Yes, mistress." Carol hummed softly as Ex Nihila watched them leave with a content smile. She only wished Philia was here for this.

 


End file.
